falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America
The United States of America was a Pre-War country in North America. A federal constitutional republic, the United States consisted of 13 commonwealths, and was arguably one of the most powerful nations in the world, matched only by China and the Soviet Union. Its neighbors included Canada to the north, Mexico to the south, and communist Cuba to the southeast. On October 23, 2077 the United States was bombed (along with the rest of the world) during the brief conflict known as "The Great War". History 20th Century With the end of World War II in 1945, the United States found itself the most powerful nation in the western world, as well as the only country with nuclear capabilities. That year, the U.S. was one of the key players in the founding of the United Nations. However, as the next few years passed, relationships between the western allies and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics broke down, and soon, the U.S. found itself embroiled in a “cold war” with the communist east. The 1950s were a prosperous decade for the nation. As Europe and Asia continued to rebuild their war-torn countries, American industry reigned supreme. The decade wasn’t without its downsides however. From 1950 to 1953, the U.S. Army engaged the Chinese People's Liberation Army the Korean War, damaging relations between the United States and Red China. As the U.S.S.R. became a nuclear power, a major arms race started, with both the U.S. and the Soviet arsenals skyrocketing. {C In 1961, the United States launched the first human into space. Capt. Carl Bell of the U.S. Air Force made an 18 minute orbit in his space capsule, Defiance 7. However, Capt. Bell was killed during re-entry when his capsule’s parachute failed to open. The Soviet and Chinese governments were quick to dispute the claim, but despite these setbacks, the mission was viewed as a great success by the American people. In late 1963, congress passed a referendum that would reorganize the 50 American states into 13 commonwealths, taking effect the following January. The U.S. flag was redesigned to accommodate the restructuring of the country. In 1965, the U.S. deployed 600,000 troops to southeast Asia, in an attempt to defend the western allied state of South Indochina against the communist north. Following a series of successful campaigns by the American military, the government of North Indochina fell, with the cessation of hostilities occurring in early 1966. The decade came to a close with another major American achievement - On July 16, 1969, the United States Space Administration successfully sent a crew of three astronauts to the moon as part of the Valiant 11 lunar mission. {C On July 4, 1971, American president Richard Nixon stunned the world by announcing the United States and Soviet Union were going to begin a cessation of hostilities. The following year, President Nixon visited the Soviet Union and met personally with Soviet premier Leonid Brezhnev. As a direct result of this historic event, the U.S.S.R. began a period of economic liberalization and free market reform. The rapprochement culminated in 1975 with the historic Valliant-Yedinstvo space mission, in which an American and a Soviet spacecraft met in orbit over the Earth, with the captains of both spacecraft greeting each other with a handshake. The tension of the Cold War was far from gone however, as the U.S. soon began to focus on the threat of Red China. During the first Sino-Soviet war, the United States offered support to Soviet troops who had had their support severed after the Chinese pushed up from Mongolia into Siberia. Ran Zhen mao, Premier of China, condemned this action, and at one point threatened to blockade the western U.S. With a new anti-communist fervor, the United States' government started to forcefully control the population through a fear, an idea that has been around since the beginning of civilization. With the U.S. and China embroiled in a full-out arms race by the early 1980s, the American government engaged in a massive program of military spending, reassuring their allies in the Pacific that the U.S. would not stand for communist Chinese aggression. By 2077, the U.S. nuclear arsenal consisted of over 100,000 nuclear warheads, many in "gravity" bomb design and many on ballistic missiles. The nuclear proliferation was so great in fact, that private companies were even contracted to make nuclear weapons. Mid-way through the 2050's the U.S. had begun switching to ballistic missiles and cruise missiles as the primary deterent, while China kept its deterent on it's tens of thousands of bombers. When the resource wars began, the U.S. took on a neutral path on the European invasion of the Middle East. Not wanting to drag itself into a thrid world war, America steadily began isolating itself from the rest of the world. The close realations it had with England and France remained, but the U.S. refused to give any sort of aid that may be considered an act of war by the United Arab Coalition. The U.S. did however find close friendship with it's former enemy, the U.S.S.R.. The U.S. and Soviets both had China as a common enemy, and thus developed a very close military realationship. the Soviets however had a sevret Lenin Party with enough power to supply China but the rest of the USSR still supplied the US. During the course of the Sino American war, America itself expanded very rapidly. The Mexican government broke down in the 2060's and American forces were deployed to strategic regions to protect U.S. intrests from revolutionary groups that were terrorizing the area and were able to annex half of the country. While the U.S. didn't fully annex Mexico, a new very pro-American government was instituded, and American troops remained in the area. On the complete opposite end of the continent, Canada, was totally absorbed into America by military force. With American forces and civilians swarming all over Canada because of the war effort, the decision was made to fully annex Canada. Without any resistance, the Canadian governement signed over control of all former Canadian territories to the U.S., and to give control of any and all Canadain military assets to America. Most Canadians accepted and even liked that they were now the newest addition to the U.S., but many still, resisted. Rebel groups continued to fight the U.S. Military, even though they were steadily loosing to the superior American forces. By 2076 the U.S. had annexed Cuba and most surrounding islands, as well as establishing military outposts through out Central America. The Panama canal was sold back to the U.S. on April 8th, 2077 allowing U.S. ships to pass through freely without paying any fees. U.S. Air Force and nuclear missile bases were also scattered around Central America, to both intimidate China, and keep the every growing South American Union in check. On October 23rd, 2077, the U.S. faced a nuclear assault from it's long time enemy China. China, knowing it would never win it's war with America, decided it was time to end the war once and for all. China and America exchanged tens of thousands of nuclear weapons, turning both nations into radioactive wastelands. The U.S. was hit a lot less than China was, however, all of America was still destroyed. Now the U.S. is nothing more than a few hundred different factions all battling for control of what little is left of the most powerful nation that ever existed. Agencies, Armed Forces & Departments *Bureau of Alcohol, Drugs, Tobacco, Firearms and Lasers *BUMED *Central Intelligence Agency *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Office of Strategic Services *United States Air Force *United States Army *United States Department of Defense *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy *United States Space Administration Military The US Military was the most powerful and technologically advanced army in the world. By the 2040's the US government confirmed that the United States has 50,000,000 soldiers in service as the population had grown to over 550,000,000 citizens. The US Navy was the largest Navy in the world and had the worlds largest Air Force by the 2036. Events *The American Annexation of Canada *Central American War *Explosive Collar Debate of 2074 *The Sino-American War *Summer of '68 Experiments, Projects & Systems *Project Brainstorm *Project GOLIATH *Project Horus *The American Experience Project *TOSS-74 *XM-21 Gauss rifle *XM225 International Affiliations *North American Aerospace Defense Command *United Nations Successor States *Great Capital Republic *New Confederate States of America *North American Reich *Republic of Arizona *Republic of Columbia *Restored United States of America *United States of America Successor Factions *U.S. Military Remnant Category:Locations Category:Pre-War Countries